ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Muppet Show: Season 1 Special Edition (Blu-Ray)
The first season of "The Muppet Show" will be released on a four-disc Blu-Ray set in honor of The Muppet Show's 45th anniversary. While all 24 episodes (19 unedited) and extras are the same, the only difference is that they should add the pilot versions of the Juliet Prowse and Connie Stevens episodes and more promos for the episodes besides the ones with Bruce Forsyth, Phyllis Diller, Valerie Harper, Candice Bergen, Paul Williams, Sandy Duncan, and Peter Ustinov. Unlike the Season 1 DVD, which the clips (the two Joel Grey Newsman sketches, "Stormy Weather", "Gone With The Wind", "Danceros", "All of Me", "The Old-Fashioned Way", and "You've Got a Friend") were cut from due to music rights to the songs, these clips will be restored in the Blu-Ray version. Unfortunately the Kermit comment "What the hell was that?" will be cut from the Muppet Show pitch reel, like the DVD. It will feature the pop-up trivia "Muppet Morsels" which is the same from the DVD but different. (Example: This was one of only three Season 1 episodes that did not contain an official Talk Spot sketch, even though there's an exchange of a guest and a frog in front of the curtain before Peter's first sketch.) Plus, in addition to all that, the Blu-Ray will feature deleted scenes that were cut from the final episode version, such as the Talk Spot with Peter Ustinov, the Panel Discussions sketch with Phyllis Diller, and the monster dentist sketch filmed for "The Muppet Show: Sex & Violence". The Intermission feature plays various video vignettes when the viewer pauses the episodes and "The Muppet Show: Sex & Violence". There are eight intermission clips (two per disc), four of them are remakes of numbers used in the show's first season and in "The Muppet Show: Sex & Violence". These include: #"Am I Blue?" (sung by Thog, Beautiful Day Monster, Uncle Deadly, and the Blue Frackle, with introduction by Scooter) #"On The Street Where You Live" (Wayne sings to Wanda when he is run over by a car, with intro by Sam Eagle) #"Mahna Mahna" (remake of the original Muppet classic, with Bill Baretta lip-synching Mahna Mahna and David Rudman and Matt Vogel lip-synching the Snowths; also includes intro by Kermit) #"Comedy Tonight" (remake of the opening number from the Joel Grey episode, featuring Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Miss Kitty, Flower-Eating Monster, Droop, Lenny the Lizard, Shaky Sanchez, Behemoth, Gorgon Heap, Big Mean Carl, Mo Frackle, Scabby Frackle, the Purple Frackle, the Pink Frackle, the Jade Green Frackle, the Emerald Frackle, the Purple Elderly Frackle, the Green-Pink Frackle, the Blue Frackle, the Green Frackle, Angel Marie, Spotted Dick, Old Tom, Real Old Tom, Mulch, Calico, Black Dog, Blind Pew, Walleye Pike, One-Eyed Jack, two female Whatnots, and Crazy Harry, with introduction by Kermit) #"Never Smile at a Crocodile" (remake of the number from the Sandy Duncan episode, with introduction by Kermit) #"I've Got You Under My Skin" (remake of the opening number from the Vincent Price episode, with Artie Esposito lip-synching Shaky Sanchez to Jim's vocal lyrics and David Rudman and Matt Vogel lip-synching Behemoth to Richard's vocal lyrics; also includes introduction by Kermit) #"Java" (remake of the original Muppet classic, with intro by Kermit) #"For the Birds" (remake of the sketch from "The Muppet Show: Sex & Violence", with Matt Vogel performing Whaddyasay Bird, Eric Jacobson performing Forcryingoutloud Bird, Leslie Carrara performing Ohreally Bird, Peter Linz puppeteering Youknow Bird to Leslie's voice, David Rudman performing Ohboy Bird, and Artie Esposito performing Righton Bird to Dave Goelz' voice; also includes intro by Floyd) * contains a UK-style closing credit crawl Discs Disc 1 Episodes: #Juliet Prowse #Connie Stevens #Joel Grey* #Ruth Buzzi* #Rita Moreno* #Jim Nabors* *Original unaired pilot versions of the Juliet Prowse and Connie Stevens episodes *Season 1 promos for Juliet Prowse, Connie Stevens, Joel Grey, Ruth Buzzi, Rita Moreno, and Jim Nabors episodes *Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episode *Intermission clips: Remakes of "Mahna Mahna" and "Comedy Tonight" Disc 2 Episodes: #Florence Henderson* #Paul Williams* #Charles Aznavour* #Harvey Korman #Lena Horne* #Peter Ustinov* #Bruce Forsyth *Season 1 promos for Florence Henderson, Paul Williams, Charles Aznavour, Harvey Korman, Lena Horne, Peter Ustinov, and Bruce Forsyth episode *Clips from "The Tonight Show" (1976), "The Dinah Show" (1977), "The Mike Douglas Show" (1976) and "Des O'Connor Entertains" (1976) *Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episodes *Intermission Clips: "Am I Blue?" and "On The Street Where You Live" Disc 3 Episodes: #Sandy Duncan #Candice Bergen* #Avery Schreiber* #Ben Vereen* #Phyllis Diller* #Vincent Price* *Season 1 promos for Sandy Duncan, Candice Bergen, Avery Schreiber, Ben Vereen, Phyllis Diller, and Vincent Price episodes *Clips from "The Cher Show" (1975) *Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episode *Intermission Clips: Remakes of "Never Smile At a Crocodile" and "I've Got You Under My Skin" Disc 4 Episodes: #Valerie Harper* #Twiggy* #Ethel Merman* #Kaye Ballard #Mummenschanz *Season 1 promos for Valerie Harper, Twiggy, Ethel Merman, Kaye Ballard, and Mummenschanz episodes *The original Muppet Show pilot "The Muppet Show: Sex & Violence" *The Muppet Show pitch reel *A Jim Henson Retrospective (never appeared in the DVD release of "The Muppet Show Season One" set) *A Muppet Crew Presentation *Deleted Scenes (including "Talk Spot with Peter Ustinov", "Discussion Panel with Phyllis Diller", "Love You To Death" (the extended version), and "Monster Dentist Sketch") *Muppet Morsels pop-up trivia track on each episode *Intermission Clips: Remakes of "Java" and "For the Birds" Category:Blu-Ray Category:Muppets Category:Fishbird's Ideas